Bette's first time
by J.Angela
Summary: This my vision of Bette's first time. Summer, an older women, a younger and more naïve Bette. It's a flashback story. Give it a read, tell me what you think!


Look: Have you ever seen Jennifer Beals in the Flashdance? Or just in the 80's period because that's exactly how she looks in this fanfiction! Camille is black, African American if you prefer.

Setting: This is around the time Tina decided to date a man. She and Bette have just broken up and Tina now lives with him and his son. Shane, Alice and Dana (No, she is not dead in this!) have come to visit her and their sitting around, sipping wine and chatting. Jenny's here too, I didn't think it was right to leave her out…

Bette's coming out story.

Part 1

Dana scuffed, "How could Tina even consider going back to men?" She bent over the kitchen counter, looking into the dining room through the kitchen window. Alice chuckled.

"Yeah, especially after fucking Bette every night for 3 years," Bette raised an eyebrow at Tina as her and Shane came from outside with bottles of wine. "That was totally not an insult." Alice assured her. Bette smiled.

"You learn from the best." Her friends all glared at her.

"Who'd you learn from Bette?" Shane wondered. Just then there was a knock at the door; it was Jenny. Dana welcomed her in.

"We were just about to harass Bette to tell us a sex story."

"A sex story?" Jenny looked intrigued. "Please, do share."

"No," Bette said grabbing a bottle of wine and five glasses. "It's not important, I was commenting on what Alice said." They all smacked their lips.

"Why do you have to be _so_ fucking private?" Alice challenged. Bette rolled her eyes filling the glasses with wine,

"I'm sorry I don't fuck in bathroom stalls." She shot a look at Alice and Dana.

"We didn't fuck!" Dana defended. Bette gave everyone a glass and she sat down on her couch.

"But seriously, after my first women, I vowed to never go back to men." They all laughed.

"Why?" Jenny asked. Bette looked out into the distant, thinking.

"They think because they have dicks its automatic pleasure to women, their so egotistical, and they think every women wants them."

"No!" They all shouted at once, laughing.

"Bette, spill." Shane said, "Is it you're coming out story, or did you already know that you were into women?

"I was definitely coming out." Bette laughed.

"Let's go, let's go, Porter." Alice snapped her fingers,

"I can't believe I'm telling you guys this…"

It was summer of 83' and Bette was headed home for the break. Last year, she stayed on campus for breaks, that way she could get her work done faster and be ahead in her classes the following semester. This summer, she just wanted to get away and maybe relax, even find herself if possible. She knew it was a long shot, she was a very complicated person, and asking to find herself in three months was a bit over the top, but she was just asking…

As well as wanting to get away, she'd broken up with her boyfriend, Marcus. They'd dated all through freshmen year, but when sophomore year came around, things started to feel different with them… not that things seemed right in the first place, she always felt a void was there, that something about _their_ relationship was different then all the other couples she would see on campus. When Marcus held her hand, she felt weird, and she just wanted him to let go, when they kissed sometimes… most of the time, she shuttered in disgust, and when they had sex, every 11 months or so, she never enjoyed it like how her peers bragged about.

_ The night of the break up Bette was in her dorm room crying. She couldn't stop herself, why did she have to be the one college student in the world that just couldn't enjoy having sex? Why couldn't she enjoy the feeling of Marcus's hands on her, caressing her? While in high school, she just trickled it down to the guy not knowing what he was doing, and how she'd like it better with an older guy… And Marcus was older, by 3 years. In fact, he was graduating this year. But now that she was with an older man, the feeling of no feeling was still there, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. The fact that she had dreams about Marcus's older sister was getting harder and harder to ignore. Bette wasn't sure of the feelings she'd had for last few years, but she was realizing that they weren't toward men. Marcus knocked on the door and Bette jumped, she was practically naked in her sweats and sports bra; but Marcus came in and saw her while she was throwing on a shirt. He smiled, "Hey." He'd never seen his girlfriend naked, all the times they made love, in his mind of course, Bette insisted on keeping her T-shirt on. He moved quickly to her, grabbing the shirt out of her hand and throwing it on the floor. Bette whipped her tears away, she didn't want him to ask what was wrong, and he was too in awe at the sight of her to even notice his girlfriend's obvious state. "Damn, you look good." He chuckled. The first place his hands went to was into her sweats, she pushed him away. _

_"Marcus, don't…" She got out._

_"What's wrong?" He smiled again, "You want to get me off first, right?" He sat on the bed and started to unzip his pants. There was one reason, and one reason only Bette ever gave a guy head, and tonight wasn't the night for it._

_"No, Marcus…" He took a second to study her._

_"Have you been crying?"_

_"No shit!" She said under her breath._

_"Okay, seriously, what's wrong?"_

_"Me and you…" Bette couldn't hold it in any longer. She started to sob, "I can't be with you anymore, and I can't force myself into this anymore." She said gesturing at his unzipped pants. Marcus looked in shocked._

_"Is it because I don't go down on you? You've never asked, I will-"_

_"Stop, just stop okay? It's not that, it's deeper…"_

_"How deep?" Bette froze._

_"I think sexuality deep…" Marcus laughed,_

_"Bette, you're not a dyke."_

_"If I'm not a dyke then I'm not meant to love anyone because men aren't working for me, and I'm sorry but you're no different, I thought that you would be, but you're not." Marcus shook his head,_

_"Come here." He said, and with that he pulled Bette's tiny waist to him, grabbing her head and forcing it to his so that their lips smashed. He was kissing her passionately, and deeply. Bette started to cry again, he was trying so hard. She kissed him back for a moment, hoping something would come of it, but it was no use. She pushed him away again._

_"I think you should go…"_

Her taxi cab pulled up to her home in Philadelphia, the man got out and carried her bags to the front door, and he even waited until someone answered. When her dad answered the door, he offered to pay the man and let Bette go inside and get settled a little bit before it was time for dinner.

Apparently, Melvin, Bette's dad, made dinner plans with one of his colleague's and his daughter. Bette guessed that her dad figured she needed some company over the summer, and some 26 year old women would be the perfect fix to keep his 19 year old daughter out of his hair. She'd gotten into town later than expected, and dinner was in an hour and a half. So she unpacked some of her clothes, found an outfit, and went to take a quick shower.

Bette and Melvin were a few minutes early so they had some time alone before their guests arrived. "Are you looking forward to being her all summer?" Melvin asked Bette curiously.

"Um, yeah daddy, I actually am, I'm looking forward to just… being here I guess." She told her father. "And I'm going to try and not miss my studies." She joked. Melvin laughed back at his daughter and smiled,

"I've missed my baby girl." He said before he recognized a man walking into the restaurant. He stood up, so Bette followed his example. The man walked toward them, shook Melvin's hand, and then Bette's. Bette could barely focus on her dad's partner, who was introduced as Robert; she was in shocked from the beauty of his daughter, standing before her. She wore a tight, red, shoulder padded dress. It wasn't too short, but it was short enough to make Bette wonder…

"I'm sorry, but you're just so gay!" Alice commented

"Do you think you have to tell me twice?" Bette asked, "Just picture how I felt at that moment!" Bette laughed, recalling the night.

"Alice!" Dana shouted, "Shut up… I'm trying to picture it all." She said.

"Continue." Shane told Bette.

"Yeah, how'd she look?" Jenny asked.

"Okay…"

The women smiled, noticing Bette's stare. She extended her arm to Melvin first, then to Bette, "I'm Camille," she said in a voice that made Bette melt. It was deep, and sexy, it was so mature! Bette didn't want to speak after hearing her. "And you are…"

"Um..I-I'm Bette." She said.

"Bette… that's a pretty name."

"Well, so is Camille… Bette always kind of reminded me of a dog." She hoped it would make Camille laugh, and it did. Camille took the chair right by Bette and sat down, crossing one leg over the other and starting to look at the menu. Camille had the complexion of caramel, her light brown skin looked amazing placed next to the skin tight red dress she had on. Her eyes were dark brown, and she had curl dark hair that looked almost black. She had the figure of an hour glass, her hips were nicely shaped and her chest poked out for everyone to notice.

"Do you already know what you're going to order?" Camille asked, but Bette was a little too mesmerized by her legs to answer. Camille asked again, "Bette?"

"Oh um, yeah, I was just going to get the lobster, it's been so long since I've been here that I figured, 'hey, why not get what I'm used to?'" Bette answered quickly, hoping no one noticed what she was looking at. Camille smiled again. She thought the girl next to her was absolutely beautiful and very innocent looking, which made her even sexier in Camille's opinion.

"That sounds good… I think I'll get the lobster too… butter on the side though, they always either put too little or too much." Camille seemed so sure of herself, so put together, and at that moment Bette realized that she probably didn't want to spend her summer with a 19 year old college student, let alone Bette.

"Bette, your my dad tells me that you're a student at Yale?"

"Yes, I'm studying art." Camille smiled,

"You must be very smart to attend Yale." Bette shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard." She was only being modest; applying for Yale had been stressful since the day she picked up the application.

"Don't down play yourself," Camille said, "It's a wonderful accomplishment." Bette didn't want to talk about Yale. But she enjoyed the compliments, the boys at Yale pretended like she slept her way there.

"Thanks for saying that." Conversation filled the table that night, and the dinner wasn't as bad as Bette thought it would be, it was actually fun. Camille seemed genuinely interested in what Bette had to say. And as the night passed by, Bette became more comfortable with her, even though her unexpected feelings for Camille still made her feel uneasy.

Melvin and Robert got up and said their goodbyes, but Camille laughed before saying, "Excuse me gentlemen, but its only 8 pm." She turned to Melvin, "Do you really think your daughter wants to just go home and watch TV? When she could be out having fun?" Bette smiled at Camille.

"What's there to do?"

"We can figure that out once your dad gives me permission to show you a wonderful time." Melvin opened his mouth to refuse the offer but Bette quickly added, "I'll be find daddy, I'm 19, and besides, it's not like I'm going out with some hormone driven 18 year old boy. I'm going out with Camille, I'm sure I won't be home that late…" She felt that sounded young just by having to state 'I'm 19' but it was what it was. Melvin turned to Camille.

"Keep my daughter safe, you hear?"

"Yes sir!" Camille laughed taking Bette's hand. "It's not like I'm taking her to a crack house…" She said under her breath, Bette giggled and Robert shot his daughter a look before leaving out with Melvin.

"My god, she fucked you in the car, didn't she?" Dana interrupted.

"No!" Bette snapped.

"SHHHHH!" Shane and Alice did at once,

Bette and Camille walked out to Camille's Ford Mustang, and Bette couldn't help but smile. "Oh shit, you drive? Did your dad buy you this?"

"Hell no, I've been saving since I was your age…. And yes I drive."

Bette rolled her eyes as they got into the car. "Of course you drive, you're 26, you probably have a real job too… like a career." Camille looked at Bette.

"Do you want to know what I do for a living?" Bette shook her head. "I'm a high school teacher… and I tutor elementary kids over the summer."

"I wish I had the patience to deal with kids, especially high school kids." Camille started the car, and turned to Bette briefly.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"I'm not a child." Bette said defensively.

"I know… you don't look like a child." Camille looked over Bette's body, and she could tell Bette was blushing. "But everyone likes ice cream… like Rocky road?"

"Cookies and cream."

"Alright, I like that kind too… we could share." Bette nodded as they pulled into an ice cream parlor. "Don't worry, I'll pay." They got up to the counter and Bette could tell the cashier was flirting with Camille, he was making sexy remarks about her dress, and asking what she was doing in an hour, but she just smiled and turned him down gently. Bette couldn't keep her eyes off the figure standing in front of her, Bette instantly started to think of the things she wouldn't mind trying with Camille…

Camille got the ice cream and they proceeded to a table. "Do men flirt with you a lot?"

"Me?" Bette asked surprisingly. "No, not me..." Bette lied. Camille laughed,

"Oh c'mon, you must give the men at Yale a run for their money. You look like the kind of girl older men flirt with." Bette raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Camille stopped for a second to take a bite of the ice cream that sat in the bowl between them. "You just have that kind of look, that young look, I guess."

"Shut up… you look young…"

"Well, yeah, but you have an innocence about you that I lost a while ago…" She paused, "I love your blazer. Women in blazers drive me insane." Bette blinked at the comment.

"What do you mean… women?"

"Women, like… women."

"Well, yeah but… you said they drive you insane."

"Oh…" Camille laughed, "I'm a lesbian, Bette."

"Really," She stopped for a second. "You don't look like a lesbian."

"How are we supposed to look?"

"That came out wrong… god, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's cool, calm down." Camille took Bette's hand for a moment trying to comfort her, and then she moved it away. "First off, I didn't mean anything by it… I just think you look good in that blazer…"

"No, no, it's just… I didn't know."

"Well, I don't wear a label on the back of my clothes… so you shouldn't unless I've told you." All of a sudden, Bette didn't feel like hanging out any more.

"Do you think you could take me home?" Camille was stunned… well not stunned, but definitely caught off guard.

"Yeah I could, you don't want the rest of the ice cream?"

"You can have it."

"Okay…

"Wait, pause… _you_ went into lesbian shock?" Shane asked.

"Well, no, not really, I wasn't freaked that she was a lesbian, I was freaked that I was having feelings for a women who was a lesbian… that made everything worst at the time."

"Why?" Jenny added.

"Because at the time I was confused, I'd never had real feelings for a guy, and here comes this girl… you know, I'd always found women attractive but as far as I was concerned they were all straight, so I couldn't act on those feelings if I wanted to, but to feel for a women who liked women was too tempting… and it made me nervous. "

"So what made you change your mind?" Dana asked.

"I had to see her again…"

Part 2

A week had gone by, and Bette still didn't know how to approach Camille. She made a totally ass out of herself at the ice cream parlor, and Camille probably thought she was a homophobe and hated the ground she walked on. Then Bette decided; she didn't want Camille to hate her. She'd been replaying their conversation in her head so many times she knew it by heart.

_'You don't look like a lesbian!'_

_'I didn't know…'_

_'Can you take me home?'_

"Fuck!" Bette hollered, she sat down on her bed and started to think. She'd gotten Camille's home and cell number… she had to apologize to her. She finally dialed the seven digits and a sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" It said. Bette looked at her clock,

"Shit, Camille? It's Bette; I didn't mean to call so early…"

"No, it's fine." Camille said suddenly not so tired. "What's up?" Bette tried to get her wording right.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night… I'm just sorry it took me so long."

"I thought I'd never hear from you again, so it's a pleasant surprise." Bette smiled,

"It is, really?"

"Yeah," Camille gave a little laugh, "Is that all you called for?"

"Oh, no… I wanted to know if I could make it up to you tonight…maybe treat you to a movie at the drive in…" Camille tried to hide her burst of happiness.

"Yeah, that'd be great… I'll pick you up around 8?"

"Okay… I'll be ready…"

Camille looked through her closet, throwing everything to the ground. She didn't want to intimidate Bette like she felt she did the other night. She continued to search through her closets and dressers, nothing she had was casual!

Bette remembered how good Camille thought she looked in her blazer, so she found her bright pink blazer, with the black collar and buttons, and put it on over her black bra with her acid washed jeans. She brushed her hair a few times before running her fingers through it anyway. Bette stared at herself in the mirror, wondering what was missing; earrings! She went through her jewelry box and found a small pair of hoops. She put on her black combat boots and waited by the window for Camille.

Camille had decided on a bright green cropped shirt and a fitted black mini skirt, with a pair of heels. Her hair hung low, going past her chest with her feathered bangs sweeping across the top of her eyelashes. When she saw Bette walk out of the house she couldn't help but grin at her figure, she licked her lips starting to have images of having her way with the 19 year old that was now getting into her car. "Hi." Bette said with a shy smile.

"Hey, you ready?" Bette gave her a quick look.

"Ready for what?!" Camille laugh, for reasons unknown to Bette.

"For the movie,"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I got the money and everything."

"You don't have to pay."

"But I want to…" Camille agreed and they started off.

When they got to the drive in Camille parked far in the back and Bette felt nervous again. She looked over and saw the couple in the car next to them making out; the girl opened her eyes and stared at Bette for a moment, giving her a look of lust. Camille watched as well, but not at the couple, at Bette. She was watching how Bette went from nervous to full of lust; she could tell by the way Bette was watching the girl that she was turned on by her. "You know, she wants you." Bette looked over from the car quickly.

"No… you think?"

"Yeah, it was the look she gave you; either that or she wants you to join them." Bette blushed.

"I think they have it under control."

"You couldn't help?" Camille suddenly wanted to know about Bette's sex life, straight sex or not; she wanted to picture how Bette was in bed, how she acted when she was having a mind blowing, back arching orgasm. Bette grew silent.

"I mean… no, I guess not."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about sex… or my sex life anyway." Camille lifted an eyebrow.

"So you have a sex life?" That was enough to get her through the next couple of days. But Bette was going to tell her about her sex life one way or the other.

"I did, kind of, but I and my boyfriend broke up before I left for break."

"Why, did he cheat?" Bette suddenly felt the need to defend Marcus.

"Not all men cheat."

"I know, but all people cheat…"

"Oh… no, that's not why we broke up though."

"So why?"

"I don't want to talk about that either, were you cheated on?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend last year cheated on me with her secretary." Bette laughed,

"What's so funny?"

"It's just… if the guys at Yale saw you, they'd lose their minds. The girls there are so…boring looking-"

"With the exception of you, right?"

"I guess… but if they saw you no one would even consider cheating on you, you're too gorgeous."

"Not everyone thinks like that." Camille sighed. Bette's eyes traveled down to Camille's legs once more, the skirt she had on tonight was shorter than the dress she had on at dinner, and it just made Bette want to reach out and see how it felt…

Bette couldn't even concentrate on the movie; it was too hard with Camille sitting next to her. All these years, when she had a date with a guy and they went to the movies she tried her hardest to ignore him and pretend to be so into the movie that she couldn't give him the time to even look at him, but at this moment it was impossible to take her eyes away from the person next to her. Thinking of Camille being with another women made Bette want to know how it was to touch a women… be touched by a women. Her mind raced with questions the whole time, and by the end of the movie she'd missed everything completely. Camille had the popcorn in her lap, and when Bette reached over to get some she brushed her hand up against Camille's thigh. "I'm sorry," Bette turned red. "I was trying to get some popcorn." Camille gave her a smile.

"It's fine," She moved the popcorn to the middle of the seats, "There, no misunderstandings."

Camille walked Bette to the front of her door and they stood there face to face. "I hope you liked the movie." Camille said to her.

"Um, yeah, it was fine…" Bette lied. Camille reached in to give Bette a hug, and Bette was immediately caught in her embrace. She smelled so good, and her skin was soft, and so was her hair. Bette fought to not kiss her, Just pull away. She told herself, and so she did; Bette smiled at Camille before opening the door, saying goodnight and heading up to her room. There, she shut the door and sunk to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest.

"What the hell am I doing?" She asked herself aloud.

A few more weeks had passed by and Bette and Camille had been spending more time together. Bette liked her company, as well did Camille. Today they were meeting at the local library, since they both liked to read they didn't see why they wouldn't pay a visit and pick up a few good books. Bette sat across the table from Camille with a Kate Chopin novel, but it was no use. Bette couldn't focus on the words; she kept looking up to stare at Camille. After a while, Camille put her book down and sighed at Bette "Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked with a wondering smile.

"What? I-I'm not staring at you…"

"Yeah, you are Bette, and you have been for about an hour…" Bette's cheeks flushed; she didn't know what to say. "C'mon what is it?" Then Bette wondered, maybe this was a chance to get her questions answered.

"Okay… it's just that… you've been with women before, right? How is it? I'm just curious…" "Curious? Really…" Bette responded quickly.

"Not like an 'I wanna try it' curious, just an inquiring mind kind of curious." Camille shrugged her shoulders

"I can't tell you that."

"Why the hell not?" Bette asked firmly.

"You won't tell me what it's like to be with a man."

"You don't like men."

"You don't like women."

"Yeah but… I just want to know." Camille laughed.

"I have no problem talking about sex, but if you won't tell me I won't tell you." Bette sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you like about them?" Nothing. Bette thought, but she needed a better answer than that. "I Guess I like their penises…" Camille laughed again,

"What do you do to them?" She asked with a smile. Bette grew pale; she didn't want to talk about this.

"Oh my god…I don't do a lot." She tried to tip toe over the question.

"Do you suck them off? I heard men like that? "

"Yes, I've given my boyfriend's head…" Camille made a face.

"Ewe… why?" Bette laughed.

"I don't know… to make them feel good, I guess."

"Do they go down on you?"

"Well… not exactly…"

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"I-I've been fingered once… in high school."

"That's not going down on a woman."

"Then no…" Camille's jaw dropped "Let me get this straight, you've stuck their dicks in your mouth, and they've never gone down on you?!" Bette just shook her head. "You've never asked? No, you shouldn't even have to ask, they're just supposed to do it."

"I mean, they've never seemed to want to, and I've never really thought about it  
before."

"Bette, its give and take; and you've probably never thought to ask for it because you're unaware of how good it feels." Then she started to think. "Have you ever been on the bottom? Like missionary?"

"No." Bette laughed, "I like it on top." She lied, she didn't like it, but if she had to pick a position it would definitely be on top.

"Mhmm, I see." Camille murmured.

"See? See what?"

"Nothing…"

"No, what?"

"It's just that… I think you suck guys off because you like to be in control, and you've never had them go down on you because then it's like you're giving up you're power. And that's why you like to be on top." Bette blinked.

"No… That's not why…" She said slowly and unsurely.

"Yeah, it is. You have to be in control."

"You have no proof." Bette stopped her.

"And you like to argue, or should I say, have the last word?" Bette stopped talking back, not wanting to prove Camille right.

"Your turn." She said

"Wait, I have one more question."

"What?"

"Has anyone ever made you cum?"

"Um… I've made myself, but no; no one else has ever made me do that." Camille blinked.

"That's normal, you know, for women to not have orgasms during sex, it's totally normal."

"Have you?"

"Yes, I have… and I've given plenty too." Camille smiled. "But only to the ones that beg well enough." Camille changed chairs so that they were sitting right next to each other, then she scooted closer to Bette. "Have you ever trusted a guy enough to give you an orgasm?"

"I don't understand what that means."

"Bette, in order for someone to give you an orgasm you have to trust that person enough to let them. You have to relax, and give up power, be vulnerable and let them take control." Bette stopped to think. She'd never dreamed of giving Marcus that kind of power over her. "That's the whole fun of orgasms, letting go and letting someone else take care of you for a moment, that's what's wrong with trying to be in control all the time." Bette looked away from Camille, drifting her eyes down to her shifting hands.

"Can you tell me how it is to be with a woman now?" Camille could tell Bette had been holding that question in for a while, so she turned Bette's chair around, so that they were knee and knee, face to face.

"It's amazing, I know, it's not for every woman, but for me its breath taking." Camille whispered now. "The way women moan when you hit that spot, the way they try to push you away because they don't think they can take it anymore." Camille gave Bette a tiny smile. "The way they cum, and if you want, you can make them cum over and over." Camille licked her lips, Bette couldn't look away from her; she had no idea why this was making her hot with passion. "I love the way their bodies move, the way it lifts off the bed, and the way they beg you to stop because it's too much to handle, but if you stop they get mad." Camille gave a tiny laugh. "I love the look on their faces when they finally get to that point where they explode and they drip all over your fingers." Bette squeezed her legs together in the chair, trying to control how wet she had just gotten. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, and she tried to relax. Camille just kept looking at her, her eyes going to Bette's closed legs. She smiled again. "I especially love when I fuck them standing up, and their knees get weak and they fall to the floor because they can't stand it anymore, I love the way their body screams for more." Camille was still holding her gaze on Bette. "You okay?" Bette just nodded, Camille knew what she had just did to Bette, and that's sort of what she was going for, but she didn't think she would turn Bette on that much. She wanted to reach her hand down Bette's pants and cure her of her sudden sexual ache but she knew she'd just frighten Bette away, and so she waited. But it was so obvious that Bette wanted her, and she couldn't deny that she wanted Bette.

Part 3

"Can we pause for a second? That just got me a little hot…" Dana fanned herself.

"Stop being such a virgin Dana." Alice joked.

"No, Dana's right, I can't even explain how wet I was for her at that very moment." Bette went to get more wine for everyone, and when she returned everybody was ready to listen some more.

"Bette, did she fuck you or not?"

"Made love to her, Shane!" Dana insisted.

"See, Dana understands what it was." Bette said sitting back down.

Camille decided to take Bette to a club that was just a few miles out of town a week later, it was a 21 and over club, but she knew the bouncer and figured she could get Bette inside. As much as Camille loved Bette's boyish yet still feminine attire, she insisted on helping her to look a little sexier for the club. She pulled a plaid skirt from Bette's suit case, the kind that went up when you twirl around. Bette made a face at her, "I haven't worn that yet."

"If you don't like it then why'd you get it?"

"I mean, it's cute it's just something-"

"That you wouldn't wear to class, well I wouldn't wear this to class either." She motioned toward her all black lace dress with her matching black bra and panties showing underneath it. "But when you're going out, you're going out."

"Can I at lease pick the rest of the outfit?" Camille nodded, wondering what it was Bette had in mind. She went into the bathroom to change and came out wearing the mini skirt with a pair of cropped leggings and a black lace cropped top that showed off her midriff. She slipped on her combat boots and ruffled her hair a little bit. She put on a pair of stud earring and turned to Camille. "Is this good enough?" Camille nodded again taking Bette's hand and leading her out of the house and to her car.

Bette had never been to a real club before, so she was surprised when they let her in without an ID. Camille held her hand, whispering in her ear, "I don't want to lose you." They took two seats at the bar and Camille ordered them some drinks. "Yours in ginger ale," She said over the music. Bette laughed.

"Good, because I don't drink…"

"Wait, what?" Alice interjected.

"What, Alice?" Bette asked.

"'I don't drink.'" Alice mocked.

"I didn't at the time."

"Continue." Shane threw a pillow at Alice.

They finally ditched the bar and Camille had convinced Bette to dance with her. The song slowed down and Camille turned to Bette and noticed that she was hesitant and had no idea where to place her hands. Camille took Bette's hands and placed them on her waist, then she took her own hands and wrapped them around Bette's neck, she moved her hips to the slow and steady R&B rhythm, Camille moved her body along with Bette's, and she could tell Bette was getting turned on again. She moved in closer, placing her lips inches away from Bette's neck.

Bette couldn't do this, not here, not now. She wasn't ready for this. She pushed Camille away and barged her way through the crowd and into the bathroom.

Bette looked in the mirror, she didn't know how to handle this, or what to do. She wanted Camille, but she didn't _want_ to want her. Camille opened the door slowly and stepped inside. "Bette, what's wrong? I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"Well I wasn't, Camille, okay?" Bette snapped. "I apologized for acting like such a homophobe that night when we first met, and I like you, but I'm_ not_ a lesbian! I'm not gay, alright? I like men, I like dick! So just stop it with this trying to analyze me shit!" Bette hollered. She wanted Camille to hear her loud and clear. She wanted herself to hear her loud and clear. Camille chuckled,

"You're straight, huh?" She asked stepping closer to Bette, the brunette couldn't look at Camille,

"Yes…" Bette said in a lower voice this time.

"Alright then, you go and you dance with all the men you want tonight. Go on and be straight." With that Camille walked out the door and left Bette to be. Bette sighed, and waited a few minutes before leaving back to go to the club.

Camille's word taunted Bette the rest of the night. She felt bad about what she had said to Camille, the lie she had just told. But she wasn't ready to admit… anything! She wasn't ready to admit anything! Because there was nothing to admit, she was straight and that was the end of the story. She sat at the bar with her head down, running her fingers along her glass of ginger ale. Maybe Camille was just a faze, maybe she met her this summer so she could appreciate Marcus. But then… why was she so attracted to Camille? How come when she came around her heart raced? As Bette turned to the dance floor her heart sank. There was Camille, but she wasn't alone. There was a blonde in front of her; Camille's hand was resting on the back of her head, pushing her forward into their kiss. Bette's eyes grew wide, she wanted to look away, she wanted to run and hide, or maybe run off and find Marcus, that way she couldn't get hurt because she didn't feel for Marcus that way. But she couldn't take her eyes away. As she watched, the kiss only got more intense, they were grabbing each other now. Bette got up and made her way over to the couple. "Camille!" But Camille didn't hear her, so she got louder. "Camille! I want to go home!" She screamed, Camille pulled away from the women, glaring at Bette for a while.

"Is this your little sister?" The women asked.

"No, I'm not her fucking sister!" Bette snapped. The blonde snickered,

"Then you must be baggage." Bette grew silent; she pressed her lips together and waited for Camille.

"Let's go." Camille finally said, taking Bette's hand and leading her through the crowd.

.

The ride home was quiet until Camille finally spoke. "That wasn't cool Bette."

"I wanted to go home." Bette whispered. Camille pulled into the drive way.

"I'm not like you. I'm not confused, I'm not in denial. I like women and you need to make up your mind."

"Make up my mind about what?"

"About me, because you can't yell that you're straight and then get all jealous when you see me kissing a women a few minutes later."

"I wanted to go, Camille, okay? I wasn't jealous."

"Great." Camille laughed. "You're home, now get out."

"But-"

"But what?! What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"Nothing," Bette got out of the car and practically ran to her front porch. Camille got out and followed,

"Why the hell are you so scared?" Bette froze at the door, not sure of what to say or how to face her. "Are you scared of me?"

"No…" Bette got out.

"You're so damn stubborn." Camille continued. "I've never met a woman that was so set on convincing herself that she was straight that she put herself through torture." Bette turned to Camille, because this was starting to feel like torture.

"I'm scared of what people will think, what my dad will say… everyone's going to look at me differently." Camille gave Bette a weak smile and stepped towards her.

"Are you going to go the rest of your life pretending? "Bette stared; she didn't want that…. "Just to satisfy people you won't know in a year or two? Anyone who loves you… anyone who's even worth being in your life will accept you for you. They'll understand."

"But I don't..."

"Trust me, you probably never will, and if you ever do it'll be when you get older, much older, because I still don't." Camille took both of Bette's hands and pulled her close to her. "The only thing I understand is that women make me happy, and I want to be happy."

"I want to be happy."

"So let go and accept."

"How do I do that?"

"We can start off easy… tell me how you feel about me." Bette giggled

"That's not easy."

"Try it." Bette took a deep sigh.

"I thought you were perfect the first night I met you… and you were so fucking gorgeous. And when you told me you were into girls, it scared me because it tempted me, it gave me a chance to act on something I've always wanted to do… and I didn't want to. But I couldn't stay away from you, that's why I called that morning. You make my heart drop every time you touch me. And whenever I see you I can never think of anything to fucking say, except a dumb 'hi'." Camille smiled, she stepped closer to Bette.

"What do you want?" Bette's throat grew dry. "Close mouths don't get fed, and hesitation gets you nowhere." Camille had never been this close to Bette before, their lips were practically touching.

"I want you." Bette let out. And with one swift motion, Camille grabbed Bette's waist and brought her close, holding her against her own body. She kissed her, softly and sweetly. And for the first time, Bette gave in to the temptation. She gave in and she loved every second of it. She slowly wrapped her arms around Camille's neck. Bette began to kiss her a little faster; her lips were hungry for Camille's. But Camille pushed away slightly, looking into Bette's eyes.

"Take it easy, just enjoy me." She said in a low voice before going back to Bette's lips. Bette followed the steady rhythm of the kiss and did as she was told; she just enjoyed her. She loved the curves of Camille's waist, and the softness of her arms and face. Camille pulled away once more, leaving Bette in haze of sexual emotions; her lips still in kissing mode and her eyes still shut, it took Bette a moment to realize she'd pulled away. And this made her blush. Camille gave her another kiss on the lips. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" She asked her sweetly. Bette nodded her head, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay." Bette got the front door open.

"Okay, it's a date." Camille said walking back to her car.

Part 4

Bette stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. A smile formed across her face and she couldn't wipe it off. She blow dried her hair and the she tried actually styling it. She decided to straighten her hair, but she left her bangs curly. She looked at the clock; Camille would be to pick her up in 30 minutes! She through on a black tank top with an olive green military jacket that was kind of baggy on her body and a pair of acid washed skinny jeans. She heard the beep outside and she jumped with excitement. She put on her Chuck Taylor high tops and ran down stairs. "Bye daddy, I'll be home late." She walked outside and into the car. "Hi." Bette leaned over and gave Camille a kiss on the lips; she wasn't scared or anything, it just felt so right all of a sudden.

"I'm glad to see you too." Camille pulled from the drive way and started up the street.

Camille's apartment was small but cozy; she had a TV and a red couch, with a matching rug in the middle, and she had a fire place right by the couch. Bette took a step further inside and started to look around. She had 4 shelves filled with books, and a desk that was messy with papers. Camille took her shoes off and went to the kitchen. "I just made spaghetti … sauce on the side, because I wasn't sure what you liked. And almost everyone likes spaghetti but not everyone likes it when the sauce is already mixed in-"Bette cut her off.

"Spaghetti's fine. Do we have garlic bread?" She wondered, looking around the perfectly neat kitchen.

"Yes, including meat balls and I made salad too." Bette leaned against the wall and watched Camille finish up dinner. "I just have to heat everything up."

"You're the first women to cook me dinner." Bette smiled thinking about it. "I'm not the best cook…"

"I think I'm the first of a lot of things when it comes to women with you." Camille pointed out, "Can you set the table? The dishes are all in the cabinet above the stove." Bette reached up to get two plates, two bowls and two cups.

After the food had been heated up and the table had been set, Bette offered to make Camille's plate and bring it to her. Camille thought that Bette had sort of a male swag. The way she dressed, how she never did her hair but it was still perfect on her, and definitely how she acted sometimes. But then again, she was definitely a woman by her actions. She made her way to the table with two plates of spaghetti, and placed one in front of Camille, and then she took the chair next to her and sat down. Camille couldn't help but want to know what Bette was like in bed. Was she shy, or rough? Was she quiet, or was she a screamer, or worse, was she a screamer who tried to not scream. "I really like your hair Bette," Camille pointed out as they started to eat.

"Thanks," Bette smiled

"So," Camille started. "I'm kind of sad because you're going back to Yale in a month, and I have to start school and everything, and I know you have to go back, it's just… us…"

"I was thinking about that too last night."

"Bette, don't get too attached to me, okay? There are plenty other women out there, and I really like you, but we shouldn't hold each other back."

"Of course," Bette sort of agreed, but she didn't want to let Camille go so easily. "I like you too." Bette took a few bites of her food. "That doesn't mean that we have to drop from each other's lives…right?"

"No, that's not what that means." Bette nodded her head understanding.

"I am worried though, when I get back to school… how will I tell who's… like me and who's not?"

"First, you need to say the word 'lesbian'." Camille said slowly.

"Lesbian," Bette echoed back.

"Perfect, now, you tell them from the heteros by noticing the way they look at you. Also, their nails, most lesbians keep short nails."

"Why?" Camille gave Bette a smile,

"Well, I always thought it was because we use our fingers a lot." She took a sip of her water as Bette covered her face.

"I'm sorry that was a really stupid question."

"No, it wasn't." Bette tried to change the subject.

"Ok so, looks and nails?"

"Lesbians come in all different packages, Bette; you can't assume that a woman in a dress isn't a lesbian, just like you can't assume a male football player is straight. It just doesn't work that way."

"I'm fucking confused."

"Don't worry; you'll pick up on it before you know it." Bette nodded her head again.

"You look great by the way, like, stunning." It felt good, saying what she was thinking.

They sat close together, sipping wine and giggling. "I shouldn't be giving you this."

"It's only wine." Bette whispered. Camille shook her head.

"No more, I feel like I'm getting you drunk or something."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." Bette repeated.

"I don't think I should take you home tonight."

"You don't have to, you can keep me." Bette giggled with joy. Camille laughed as a question arose in her mind. She propped herself up on her elbow, she was now side to side with Bette, her right leg resting calmly on Bette's stomach.

"You're 19; you can't possibly tell me that I'm the first women you've wanted."

"Yeah, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Ok, alright…" Bette started. "There was this girl in high school, her name was Molly and she had dark red hair, and green eyes… she was beautiful. But, she was my math tutor because I sucked in algebra and, she used to always wear these little skirts that would rise up when she sat down."

"She sounds hot." Camille said looking at Bette deeply; she looked even more beautiful under the fire place light that they had lit.

"She was, she was and… I always thought someone would catch me looking up her skirt-"

"Whoa," Camille laughed, "You looked up her skirt?"

"She wore lace a lot…" Camille stopped laughing and so did Bette, in an instant, things got a little intense as Camille said,

"I'm wearing lace right now." Bette couldn't help it, the way the light made Camille's skin glow, how her hair was falling onto Bette's shoulder as she floated above her. Bette took her hand and tried to raise Camille's dress, but Camille put her hand back down.

"Ah, ah, ah," She said to Bette in a whisper. "You have to wait." Camille said, she slowly pressed her lips onto Bette's and they began kissing on the couch. Bette got excited, she wanted more; she tried with her hands again but this time Camille put them above her head and pinned them down. "What did I say?" She asked in a voice that only made Bette want her more.

"You said to wait." Bette answered in an annoyed voice. "But I'm tired of waiting." Bette refused to beg, she knew Camille liked that. Camille went back to Bette's lips, but when Bette reached up to kiss her, Camille moved her back up and Bette missed, then again, and again.

"You're not in change Bette." Camille whispered in her ear. "The only time you'll get control is when I give it to you." She stared at Camille, turned on and ready for whatever she wanted to do to her, Bette simply nodded. She lied still and waited for Camille to make her next move. But she didn't, Camille sighed and sat up on the other end of the couch, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"What is it?" Bette sat next to her. "Did I do something?"

"No, no, no, no, Bette, no…" Camille said quickly. "It's not you, not really anyway."

"So it is me?"

"No!" Camille looked up at Bette. "I don't want you to regret me; I don't want you to do something you're not ready for."

"I am ready! Camille, I… I want to do this." This made Camille laugh.

"You don't even know what you want to do."

"Shit, Bette, she turned you down?" Alice looked up from the couch.

"Way down, with a bullshit excuse." Dana laughed, she thought it was hysterical.

"C'mon guys, she's not finished." Bette took another sip of her wine.

"I was so fucking mad; I thought I was going to burst into tears right there on her couch, then she'd think I was a baby."

"So what happened next?"

"I don't want to scare you away." Camille continued. "Bette once I get started…" Camille paused for a while, "I want you so bad, But I want to take it slow, and I want you to be in right state of mind to decide if you want it or not, and I don't want you telling me that you changed your mind."

"I won't, Camille." Camille smiled and gave Bette a kiss on the cheek.

"I want you to sober up a little, think some more, and we can talk later." She got up to get a comforter out the closet and a few pillows. Then she got a T-shirt and gave it to Bette. "The bathrooms all yours, I'll be in my room if you need me."

Camille heard a knock on her door. "Come in, Bette." She said. Bette stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed and was silent for a minute.

"I get what you were saying, I understand." She turned to Camille. "Can I sleep in here tonight? I put the fire out…"

"Yes," Camille pulled the covers for Bette to get in. Camille couldn't see the smile that had just appeared on Bette's face as she crawled beside her and wrapped her arms around Camille's waist. "Goodnight, Bette." She said.

"Goodnight."

Part 5

The next night, Camille stood in front of her dresser, staring at a sleeping Bette through the mirror. Bette was half naked, Camille studied her, her fluffy brown hair was everywhere and she lied on her back. She wore an oversized AC/DC t-shirt that barely covered her ass because of the way her long legs were bent. Bette awoke slowly, looking around before her eyes met Camille's in the mirror. "Did you enjoy your nap?" Camille asked her.

"Yeah, I did." Bette kept her head rested on the pillow, thinking what she should do. She finally got up and walked to Camille. "You look very beautiful." She said to her.

Bette placed her head onto Camille's shoulders and began to kiss her neck. Camille let out a tiny laugh, admiring Bette's effort.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Bette didn't answer, instead she moved up to the brown skinned women's ear and started to nibble on her ear lobe. Bette slipped her hands over Camille's hip and held her close. "If you are; it's working."

"You told me to think about it; to make sure that it's what I wanted. I have and it is." Camille gave Bette a smirk.

"Are you sure?" Bette nodded, she hadn't been surer of anything before.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'm not going to have any mercy on you." She warned, "Go lay on the bed." Camille ordered her. Bette practically jumped into the bed; she turned to Camille who was slowly walking toward her. Camille pulled her skirt down and let it drop to the floor. Bette watched in awe, her throat grew dry and suddenly; she wasn't so sure anymore. The older women lifted Bette's legs onto her shoulders, kissing her feet, then her ankles, and slowly licking her way up Bette's leg. Camille crawled to Bette, trapping her underneath her own body. She pulled the brown haired woman's shirt up just a tad and kissed her stomach, and then she licked her way up Bette's neck. Bette swallowed hard.

Camille kissed Bette's lips; she started slow as always, letting Bette get more into it. "Don't be afraid, just do what comes natural." Camille told Bette.

"Okay…" Bette pulled away, taking Camille's shoulders and rolling on top of her. "That comes natural." Bette giggled. Camille pulled Bette down to her lips, pressing them together.

The brunette slipped her tongue into the dark haired women's mouth, their tongues danced, twisting around each other and leaving each one breathless. Bette pulled her tongue away and bit down on Camille's lips softly, then again. They were so soft that Bette started to suck on them gently, hoping Camille liked it. "Is this okay?" She asked before she continued. "Yes, it's great." Camille moaned, she placed her hands on the neck line of Bette's shirt; tugging at it playfully, pulling it off and over her head. Bette froze, she'd never let anyone see her naked. Camille stopped and looked at Bette. "You're gorgeous," she grabbed Bette's hips. She eased her hands up Bette's back and to the hook of her bra. "You're absolutely gorgeous." Her voice was reassuring, Bette leaned down and continued to kiss Camille, she reached her own hands back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall and pushing it out of the way.

Camille pulled away from Bette's lips, wanting to look at her breast; they were firm, perky and tender. Camille shifted her body up, catching Bette's right nipple in her mouth. Bette leaned forward, holding onto the head board to keep her balance. She let out a tiny yelp as Camille bit down on her nipple softly enough for it not to hurt, but hard enough for Bette to get just the right feeling from it. The older women used her hand to cup and massage Bette's left breast, and was sure to give it the same attention. She licked at her lover's nipples, covering them with her mouth and circling them slowly with her tongue.

Camille couldn't help it; there Bette was, on top of her, leaned over the bed, legs spread slightly apart, she was vulnerable. She took her hands and placed them on Bette's inner thighs, massaging each side, applying more pressure the higher up she went.

"Shit-"She heard Bette whisper slowly. Camille took her hands and went to the top of Bette's core, close, but not touching her outer lips. Bette groaned. "Stop…" She said not feeling very good about Camille having control over her like this. Camille repeated this action until she noticed Bette dripping through her panties and onto her own thigh. That's when she figured she'd teased her enough.

Camille smile before rolling Bette over and lying on top of her, pinning her hands down. "I want you," Bette was breathing hard now, anxious for Camille to let her hands go. Camille kissed Bette on the lips once more; she kissed her way down a little further. She yanked at Bette's hair, extending the young women's neck to her liking. She lapped at Bette's neck, finding the delicate spot that made her shiver.

"Spread your legs, baby." Camille told Bette, placing herself in between them. Camille massaged Bette's core, pushing her knee up, pressing hard against Bette. The older women still had a hold on Bette's hair and continued with her neck. Bette gasped, she could feel her clit getting swollen. Now Camille moved her knee in a circle, making Bette's core beg for her attention.

"Camille…" Bette whined,

"What?" Camille asked nonchalantly, enjoying watching Bette suffer like this. Camille licked her lips slowly, she could feel how wet the young women was through her panties, but she wanted Bette to beg for her. Bette dragged her hands down Camille's back, running them over the back of her panties and gripping her ass tightly. Her knee was no longer in between her legs, but now her fingers were. The older women dragged her finger down the center of Bette's panties, and pressed down when she got to the bottom. She felt Bette getting wetter; she could tell Bette's core was aching for her. Bette closed her eyes, trying to make sense of this, trying to not lose her cool. Camille finally let go of Bette's hair and laid her head on the pillow beneath her, she pulled Bette's panties down next, dropping them to the foot of the bed. The young women couldn't believe this was happening; she couldn't believe what she was feeling.

"Camille…" Bette got out. "Please…"

"Please what?" Camille ran her fingers down Bette's slick folds, she was sure to do so nice and slow, careful not to make direct contact with her clit.

"Please just…"

"What do you want me to do, Bette?" She asked her. "You have to tell me…"

"I want you to…" Bette let out a moan as Camille's index fingers made tiny circles around her clit, still not touching it.

"Come here," Camille said. Bette sat up so that Camille was now in her lap and they were face to face. "Tell me,"

"I want you to touch me, Camille, please, touch me…" Bette begged, "Please!" She hoped Camille would put her out of her misery. Camille stared, watching as she easily took away this girls innocence; Camille gave in, wanting to give Bette exactly what she wanted. She placed her middle finger on Bette's clit. "Oh…." Bette moaned shutting her eyes tight. "Oh my god…that feels good," Bette breathed, trying to stay in control; she breathed in and out slowly. Camille's finger rubbed harder against the nub.

"Look at me." Camille said, Bette tried but her eyelids were heavy, her mouth feel open, but she couldn't bring herself to make a noise, so she closed it and bit down on her lip hard. Camille smiled, she thought Bette was so cute, but she wanted to see how dirty she could get.

She stopped rubbing her clit and brought two of her fingers up to Bette's mouth. "Suck on them." She said; the brunette took the dark haired women's fingers in her mouth, looking at her lover. She ran her tongue over them so they could be drenched and when Camille pulled the two fingers out; she took no time and slid them right inside of Bette. She gasped; keeping her eyes open and still looking at Camille, her body moved along with her lover's fingers. "Ah… wait, wait," Bette begged. She hugged Camille, scratching her back as her body tensed up. She threw her head back as Camille went deeper.

"You're so tight." Camille moaned, wanting Bette to feel ok with making noise. She leaned her head down and kissed Bette once more. But Bette couldn't handle doing the two things at once, so she moved her head away, letting out a loud scream as Camille picked up her speed. "Let it out…" Camille directed. "Trust me…" Camille told her, Bette's hips jerked up but Bette's forced them back down

"I-"She could barely speak.

"Trust me, Bette." She said still watching what she was causing. Bette curled her toes and she gripped the sheets.

"Ah, ah, Ahhh!" Camille looked down at Bette's core as she worked her fingers in and out of her lover.

"Do you trust me?" She asked Bette once more. Bette held onto Camille as she felt her body weakening. Her shoulders tensed, her body shook,

"Yes!" She answered in a husky voice. Camille glided her the fingers back inside, but instead of bringing them back out she motioned the tips of her fingers up, pressing along the inside of Bette.

"Ah, shit…shit!" Bette screamed, she dug her nails into Camille's back, "Fuck!" She cried. An electric shock went through her, and she lost control; her eyes shut, her juices flowed out freely, she clawed at Camille's flesh, she squirmed and tried to push Camille's hand away but it was no use, she was too weak. "Ca- ahh!" Is all she could get out before she went silent.

Bette could feel herself Cuming again and again, she couldn't stand it anymore, she leaned herself onto the headboard, hoping for relief but it only made her body arch up. Camille pressed harder along Bette's walls; she even placed her thumb on Bette's clit and rubbed at it. "No!" Bette screamed unable to handle anything else. Bette was quivering now; shaking. She turned her body around, pushing Camille away. "Stop, stop, please, stop, please." She begged as her body continued to shake and jerk. Camille took Bette in her arms.

"Shh," She told her, "It's ok, it's ok." She laid Bette down on the bed, placing a few more pillows beneath her head, propping the young women for next plan of the night. Camille kissed Bette softly on the lips, giggling a little bit.

"It's not funny." Bette painted, catching her breath. Camille just smiled. She kissed her way lower and lower, placing herself back between Bette's legs.

"Relax." Camille said. "Didn't that feel good?" She asked Bette kissing her inner thighs lightly. Bette ran her fingers through her hair, which was damp now before answering, "It was amazing."

"That's exactly how I want you to feel tonight." Camille started, "Do you trust me?" She asked again. Bette nodded, staring at her. "If I do anything you don't like, just tap on me, ok?" Bette nodded once more, still catching her breath. Camille placed her arms under Bette's thighs, spreading them, and her still dripping core, apart. She gave a gentle blow on her hot center that made Bette jump a little. "Relax." Camille said again knowing that once she got started Bette wouldn't be able to relax. She lifted Bette's hips off the bed, just a little, before clamping her mouth onto Bette's highly sensitive womanhood.

Bette gasped and screamed, "Oh fuck, fuck!" She groaned. Her abdomen tensed and her hands gripped Camille's hair, wrapping it around her fist and pulling at it instantly. Camille licked circles around Bette's throbbing clit; she licked her pussy lips slowly, steadily, making sure that Bette felt the sensation. Bette's eyes shut, and she tried desperately to open them again so she could watch Camille, but it all felt too good. Camille lapped away, dunking her tongue into Bette's hot, wet, center. Camille looked up at Bette as she ate her core, she smiled and moved her tongue back to her clit, then she used her fingers again while she spoke, "You like this?"

"Yes-ahh!" Bette groaned.

"You're clit is so hard right now, and you're so sensitive," She said at a volume only she and Bette could hear. "Tell me if you like this," With that, Camille opened Bette up wider, so that every inch of her was exposed, she sucked on Bette's clit hard and rough.

"Oh god," Bette whined. She tried to close her legs but Camille pried them open again and only sucked harder. "Fuck! Oh-oh god, oh!"

"I could stay down here all night; you're so soft and warm." The comment came out muffled, but it made Bette cum. Camille chuckled, "And you taste delicious," Bette gripped her hair, Cumming once more, harder than before.

"Camille!" Her voice cracked, her hips jerked up again. Camille took her hands from beneath Bette's hips and held the sides of them instead, pressing the young women's center against her mouth; refusing to let her get away. Bette's head fell back, her eyes rolled to her head and she couldn't think straight. A wave of pleasure motioned through her; she'd never felt anything like it; all she could do was scream, "I-I, oh my, cami-fuckk….oh god…please, don't-AH!" Bette's body collapsed. She was trembling as Camille removed her face and whipped her mouth off. She kissed Bette's pelvic bone, then her thighs, and finally made her way up to Bette to kiss her on the cheek. Her young lover's body still trembled, but all Camille could so was smile at her.

"You made quite a mess." Camille teased,

Bette lied in a daze, she playfully bite her finger tips while she grinned at Camille, who was lightly kissing her shoulders. Bette glared outside the window for a while, wondering how she was ever going to move on after tonight; what her life would be like from here on out. She couldn't go back to men after this. And then she thought about Camille; she knew that her and Camille couldn't be together, they were just a summer fling, but still…

Part 6

She felt Camille's hands slip between her legs again, "No, please." She giggled, "I'm still sore." Camille raised an eyebrow.

"I said no mercy." Camille grinned. Bette took the older women's hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it passionately; first the back, then the front, then her tiny fingers.

"You know, you could always come visit me while I'm at school… or I'll start coming back for breaks. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind paying for my plane ticket." She tried convincing her,

"Yeah, maybe…" Camille's voice drifted off.

"What?" Bette laughed nervously. "You don't want to see me again?"

"It's not that Bette," Bette turned her back to Camille.

"Whatever." Camille couldn't help but laugh,

"Are you going to get all teenager on me?" She pulled Bette's shoulders back gently, so that she was looking at her. "I'm 26, and I would like to get married whenever this fucking society wants to stop being so damn close minded… but you're 19, when I was 19 I tried every girl I got my hands on-"

"So I was just something for you to try, right? You've never been with someone so young have you? You got a kick out of it."

"That's not it either, I like you. I think you're so intelligent, and beautiful, but you're fresh, you're innocent in a way, and there are other women out there, I don't want you to miss out." Bette sighed.

"I don't think anyone could top tonight."

"Don't sell anyone short on my behalf…"

Dana put her wine glass down, suddenly upset. She shook her head and smacked her lips. "I wish my first woman was like that… I mean she wasn't bad-"

"But damn!" Alice interrupted. Bette laughed; she ran her fingers through her hair, starting to feel a little embarrassed about how much she just shared about her past sexual life. Her friends would now never let her live it down.

"It was pretty amazing." She finally said

"Wait," Shane said. "You didn't do her?" Bette blushed,

"C'mon guys… you don't need to hear that part."

"You sucked, didn't you?" Alice asked bluntly.

"No!" Bette suddenly felt the need to defend herself. "Anything but, actually…"

Bette grazed her fingers over Camille's cheeks, she couldn't be mad at Camille for making sense. As much as she liked the dark haired women, she was right; there were other women that Bette _did_ want to try. "God, you're beautiful." Bette choked out.

"I hope that means you're not still pissed at me." Bette shook her head,

"No, I'm not. I'm not." She said softly. Bette's eyes wondered down the other women's body; which was still dressed in a t-shirt. Bette was dying for Camille; but she was so goddamn nervous! Her hands shook as unbuttoned Camille's blouse, and when she undid the last button she froze in awe. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she couldn't believe what she had lying next to her. Camille's breast were full and round; Bette finally got the courage to do what she wanted to, "Fuck it," She breathed heavily, she leaned in, her lips barely touching Camille's, the dark haired women extended her tongue slowly, and Bette caught it in her own mouth. Their lip's met; the young women kissed her lover with urgency. She slide Camille's shirt off her shoulders and tossed it to the side. She took her hands and grabbed at the dark haired women's breasts, pressing them up, colliding them together. Camille kissed Bette back, returning the urgency. The older women ran her hands down Bette's shoulders and to her back, tracing the line of her spine with her finger. Bette shuttered and started tugging at Camille's panties; she wanted them off; now! She kissed her way down to the older women's chest, taking her nipples into her warm mouth; she could feel them getting harder, she could hear Camille's soft moans. She pulled at Camille's panties one more time; harder, getting them down her thighs and onto the floor.

Bette leveled up to Camille who was lying on her back, legs spread perfectly apart, and resting on the head of her pillow. The young women reached her hand down and felt between the other women's legs. Her clit was swollen; her center was warm and wet. Bette took her middle finger and rubbed Camille's clit in tiny, fast, continuous circles. "Mhm," Camille moaned. Her eyes were locked on Bette's. The young women increased her speed, becoming more comfortable with what she was doing. "Just like that, Bette." Camille extended her arm and caressed Bette's cheeks. "You're doing great," She pushed Bette's head, bringing it down so that their lips would be together as well. Bette continued to work on Camille's core, keeping her consistency, picking up the speed once more. Camille felt a sensation between her legs, "Oh-" She said during their kiss, then she felt it again, "Ohhh…" This time she pulled away, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Bette smiled, adding two more fingers to help with Camille's clit. "Ahh, ahhh, ahh," The older women moaned softly. Bette's fingers slid down, feeling the pure wetness that was now underneath Camille, and on her thighs. The young women gave her lover a kiss on the lips before going down to her core, and dipping her tongue into her center. Camille gasped at the extraordinary feeling to have this woman inside of her. "Oh god, god, yes…." Camille got louder as Bette moved her tongue around inside of her. "Shit-shit!" Camille bit her pillow and gripped the sheets. "Bette, you're making me so wet right now. Please don't stop-"Is all she could say before she let out another scream. Camille could feel her body tensing and becoming aroused, but she wanted to cum for this woman. She wanted to cum for Bette.

Bette lapped at Camille's center; she licked every inch of her core. Camille was losing it, "Bette!" She cried; and Bette liked the sound of her name coming out from Camille's throat.

"Say it again," She demanded while still licking Camille's core.

"Bette!" She groaned,

"Louder," Bette told her, she licked faster, and a stream of juices emerged from Camille, leaking to the bed. The young women felt proud of herself, the first women she'd ever had sex with was having a pure orgasm; because of her! Camille couldn't scream one more time because her body was arching off the bed now, her feet curled and she pulled at her own hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the orgasm that was taking place.

"Shi-fuck-ohhhh- Bette, Bette, Bette!" She hollered, a stream exploded and ran down from Camille and onto Bette's already dripping fingers.

Bette removed her tongue and replaced it with her middle finger. She looked up at Camille who was now staring at her. "Am I doing good?" Bette asked thrusting her finger into Camille. All she could do was nod as her body began to twitch and jump.

"Bette, you have no i-idea, how lo-long i-i-ve wanted you!" She moaned. She pulled Bette's face back up to herd. "All those times we were together," She whispered, this turned Bette on instantly,

"Fuck," She whispered,

"When we were at the library, I was wet for you," She stated. "I've always wanted to make love to you." Bette thrust harder, deeper. She added another finger to Camille's tight core,

"You've always made me wet too." Bette breathed. Camille reached down as well and began to massage Bette's core. She slid two fingers inside of Bette, repeating the same action from last time. Bette didn't want to seem dumb, so she just played along, pushing her three fingers inside of Camille's as far as they would go, what's_ this?_ Bette wondered as she felt a spongy area inside of Camille. She tapped it once and with that Camille collapsed on top of Bette.

"I've wanted you since the night I layed my eyes on you. You were so fucking beautiful."

"You feel this Bette?" Camille asked referring to her own arousal. "This has been you all summer," Bette tapped on the spongy area faster, and then Camille found Bette's g-spot. They both began to moan.

"Oh my god, oh my god, ahhhh!"

"Open your eyes look at me, and I'll look at you." Camille commanded going harder into Bette, adding one more finger to her tight center, while Bette tapped and tugged at the spongy area; making sure not to remove her fingers. They were looking right into each other's eyes, Bette shook and Camille quivered. Camille throw her head back and Bette fit her head perfectly in the gap between her shoulders and her neck; Breast to breast, thighs wrapped around waists and arms at work, the two women came to ecstasy. Camille breathed hard as Bette refused to remove her fingers. "Oh my-ahh, mhhmm, ah!" Camille's body started to twitch uncontrollably, "Bette!" She gasped and yelped. "Bette, please, oh fuck…this is amazing!" She whispered out of breathe into Bette's ear. Camille came at once; her juices squirted and forced Bette's fingers out. The older women collapsed on top of Bette, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "I've never done that before," She told Bette slowly.

"Done what?"

"Squirted…" Bette gleamed,

"I'm the first women to make me squirt?" Bette tried not to celebrate too much, as she noticed Camille's body was shaking and trembling.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "You didn't make me squirt, Bette."

"Maybe I wasn't the problem." Bette snapped back. Jenny clapped,

"Can I put that in my next story? Please, I'll make it really tasteful." Shane lifted up from Dana's lap.

"No, Jenny!" Bette said, "This is why I didn't want to tell anyone."

"I don't know why, I'm jealous right now." Dana stated. Bette smiled,

"C'mon guys, everyone has different first."

"Yeah I suppose…" Dana said,

"… But mines was better."

The end! :)


End file.
